Marie Callender's with Scott Aukerman
"Marie Callender's with Scott Aukerman" is Episode 221 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Scott Aukerman. "Marie Callender's with Scott Aukerman" was released on September 19, 2019. Synopsis The 'boys are rejoined by Scott Aukerman (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Between Two Ferns: The Movie) to review Scott's former workplace and American restaurant and bakery, Marie Callender's. Plus, a frozen drink edition of Breaking Chews. Nick's intro "Home of Scholars & Champions": this is the motto emblazoned on the entryway of Long Beach Polytechnic, the Southern California city's oldest high school and one of the most esteemed public schools in the United States. Established in 1895, over its century and plus of operation, the diverse urban high school developed a reputation that reflected its motto, earning accolades for its consistently above-average academic success, while serving a thousand-strong student body. Despite their harmless-sounding mascot, the jackrabbit, the school also became a fearsome multi-sport powerhouse, and has sent more athletes to the NFL than any other high school. Its list of famous alumni dwarfs entire states' - notable highlights include tennis pioneer Billie Jean King, baseball Hall of Famer Tony Gwynn, and musician and Long Beach icon, Snoop Dogg. And when Snoop, in his seminal hit "Gin and Juice," famously rapped about "so much drama in the LBC," he may as well have been referring to the school's acting pedigree. Its alums include actors Carl Weathers, Cameron Diaz, and Academy Award winner, Van Heflin. But another of its high profile graduates, Don Callender, worked in a field less glamorous than arts and athletics, but one just as important to the American identity: food service. In 1948, fresh off a tour in the military, Don opened a wholesale bakery to distribute his mom's pies, which his parents had sold as a side business in his youth. Don grew the operation over the next 15 years, and in 1964, he opened the first of his sit-down restaurants in Orange, California, naming it after his mother. The eatery thrived with West Coast diners on the strength of American classics like chili, cornbread, and its signature savory chicken pot pie, as well as his mom's beloved sweet treats. And Don's diner added locations across the West Coast, and also moved into grocery stores with a line of licensed frozen dinners. Unfortunately, its success may now be in the rearview mirror. After Don passed away in 2009, the chain declared bankruptcy and in recent years has shuttered the bulk of its locations, receding to just two dozen stores. But Don's franchise diner and pie shop no doubt made an impact on chain restaurant history. And in life, the success of the restaurant he named for his mom evokes another motto from his alma mater of Long Beach Polytechnic: "Enter to learn, go forth to serve." This week on Doughboys: Marie Callender's. [Nick doesn't mention it, but he also went to Long Beach Polytechnic. - ed.] Fork rating Kulap Vilaysack also went and she had Marie's Famous Heartland Chicken Pot Pie with House Salad, and the Banana Cream pie. Breaking Chews When fast food news breaks, the Doughboys like to cover it. Today, they try the new Grape/Strawberry Nerds Slurpees that are new at 7-11. They use the Drank or Stank scale to rate them. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #NudeBoyPieBook The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)